Timeless Love
by greaser-outsider
Summary: the outsiders find a vortex to the future. one guy from 1962 falls in love with one girl from 2004. he locks the vortex and it will disappear if locked any longer...but first, some innocent fun between the outsiders and their girls of 2004
1. The Vortex

Disclaimer: I own no one from the outsiders  
  
As some of ya'll might now notice, most of mah stories hav meeh in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^Steve's Pov^  
  
the whole gang was at the Dingo and me and Two-bit finished chugging down some beer about an hour ago and now we're in the deep part of a conversation of some cute girls at school. School had just started and there are a lot of cute, hot, sexy girls from out of town.  
  
I was talking about this new girl, Clarissa when my bladder felt like it would explode. Two-bit had the same feeling but more intense since he wont the chug-off. He was trying hard not to grimace but it showed.  
  
"hey Two-bit, ya got constipation or something?" I teased as the got up and headed toward the bathroom. He made no reply, trying to keep it cool and trying not to piss his pants at the same time. I followed since I didn't wanna end up like him.  
  
"don't do anything bad now!" Sodapop teased as it looked like we were.  
  
"believe me, I don't want to," I said as I made it inside the bathroom. I looked around, I saw that there were guys in all the urinals and stalls. I was forced to take up a corner of the wall since my bladder was just on the edge of exploding and spraying piss all over the place.  
  
I finally finished and zipped up my fly. I noticed that there was this extra stall that wasn't there before. "hey, when did they renovate this place?" I asked the nearest guy at the urinal while pointing and the extra stall.  
  
"they did?" he asked, turning around and spraying his piss in that direction," where?"  
  
"say it don't spray it man," I said, laughing. I went up to Two- bit, who was at the sink," hey, do you see that?" I said, pointing to the stall.  
  
"yea..... but I never noticed that there," he said, acting like there's nothing wrong about seeing an extra stall in the bathroom.  
  
"how many are there?" I asked  
  
"5"  
  
"but there used to be four" "yeah, its called renovating"  
  
"I know. But everyone else sees four!"  
  
"oh really? I think we're just hallucinating. Er, lets go ask the others," he said, drying off his hands. He headed outside and I followed," come here," he whispered to the guys.  
  
"I hope your not going to do anything.....unusual to us." Dally half teased.  
  
"hell no! just come here," I said and we all crowded the bathroom.  
  
"how many stalls are there?" Two-bit asked.  
  
"five," everyone said, out of timing.  
  
"but everyone else sees four. Everyone but us." I said  
  
"yeah right! Watch there's five entirely," Ponyboy said, going into each stall," one.....two.....three.....four.....five!" he said as he pushed open each door and flushed the toilets. The fifth one was different, there was a door on the wall instead.  
  
"go open it," Darry said, stunned and pushing me to go open it.  
  
"why me?" I asked.  
  
"because we say so," Dally said, pushing me more.  
  
I went and opened the door. It lead to another bathroom, and there is another door in the bathroom, leading somewhere else," WOAH! Luxury for free!" I said, running inside and looking around.  
  
"woah.....tuff....," Ponyboy said, coming in as everyone followed.  
  
"where do you think that leads to?" I asked.  
  
"find out," Dally said. There was no point in arguing with Dally, he'll just get angry and make me do it anyway. So I went ahead. I cautiously opened the door and saw that the bathroom we were in was the bathroom of a majorly new house. It looked like a different year, completely.  
  
"I think it's a laboratory or something," Sodapop said, absentmindedly and went passed me and to the door across the way.  
  
'break a window and bust a wall. Making fun of your friends mom...." Unusual music echoed as Sodapop opened the door. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" a feminine voice screamed when she probably saw Sodapop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sodapop's Pov  
  
"hey I'm Sodapop Curtis," I said to the girl, lying on her bed unusually dressed like Two-bit.  
  
"I hope Camille isn't paying you to do this......," she said, turning down her music and coming up to me as I gazed around the room. it was pink, yet the walls were filled with posters of 3 boys called "blink 182".  
  
"Do what?" I said  
  
"Pretend to be Sodapop. I mean, he is just a fictional character in the book."  
  
"what?!?!" I exclaimed," I am Sodapop Curtis! Look! Here's my ID." I said, pulling out my wallet and showing her my driver's license.  
  
"sodapop curtis," she read.  
  
"hey, where we at?" Darry asked, entering the door.  
  
"Oklahoma, no duh," the girl said.  
  
"no, where we at as in, what city." He said  
  
"Tulsa," she said, handing back my ID having no idea that there were 5 other boys in the hallway.  
  
I gazed around her room some more. My eyes set on a calendar.  
  
"this is bogus," I said, picking up the calendar," 2004, puh-lease."  
  
"what are you talking about?" she said," it is 2004."  
  
"what?!?!" the whole gang screamed.  
  
She jumped at the sound of 6 more people. "ok, now ya'll gotta tell me, where the hell did you come from?" she said.  
  
"the bathroom," I said.  
  
"how did you get in the bathroom?" "the door"  
  
"no duh. But how could you get into the bathroom without coming through the front door?"  
  
"I don't know..... aren't there two doors in the bathroom?"  
  
"yeah, but one has bricks behind it," she said, going out of her room and walking around the gang, studying them.  
  
"not anymore," I said.  
  
"what are you talking about?" she asked, stopping.  
  
"look," I said, leading her to the bathroom. I showed her, she was stunned.  
  
"woah," she said, entering the door.  
  
"er, that's the men's room," Johnny said.  
  
"sorry dude, but what are planet are you from? This place is like....for both genders," she said.  
  
"well 'dude'," Dally said, with air quotations," not at the dingo. And its not 2004, what planet are YOU from? Myanus?"  
  
"Uranus," she corrected.  
  
"yeah, your from my anus," Dally said, laughing.  
  
"dude, its 2004. see, technology, punk rock, rap, cell phones," she said, going back into her room and we followed. She showed us her collection of hilarious CD's like take off your pants and jacket and she showed us a small phone that didn't need a cord.  
  
"well, the last time I checked, it was 1962," Ponyboy said.  
  
"what the hell are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"ugh......look," he took her through the door and out of the men's bathroom. Sure, everyone was staring to see a girl looking entirely different.  
  
"see, 1962, milkshakes, pepsi, swing, and phones with cords," Ponyboy showed. 


	2. Jay

"so, this is the Dingo," she said, looking around slowly,"where's the lot?" she sat down at the bar chair and began spinning.  
  
"its somewhere outside," Dally said, holding her shoulder to stop the spinning," don't, its making me dizzy. How do you know about the lot?"  
  
"how do I know?" she asked, sounding a bit offended and then pointing at herself," how do I know?!?! I know all about y'all!"  
  
"but we don't even know your name!" Johnny said, speaking up for once.  
  
"oh, I'm sorry! I'm Trish." She held out a hand with a pink glove with the glove's fingers cut off. We all shook hands and when it was my turn, I slipped the glove off and put it on my hand.  
  
"hey!" she exclaimed and for a moment looked as if she was going to punch me or something. But then, she took off the DX hat I was wearing and wore it.  
  
"where's the crib?" she asked after a while.  
  
"crib?" I asked," I grew out of that YEARS ago!"  
  
"do I really have to say it?" she asked," your own personal cooler. A place where you go home at night and just chill."  
  
"penitentiary?" I asked.  
  
"no! ok. dude, your house."  
  
"I'll show ya!" Ponyboy happily exclaimed as he led us out of the dingo.  
  
We were barely in the front gate when Trish yelled," WOAH! Major tightness!"  
  
"tight?" Darry asked," I know its small. But its not tight."  
  
"oh, sorry for the lack of old language. Tight as in cool. And I wasn't talking 'bout your house. Its that one!" she pointed at the one across the street," I live THERE!"  
  
"oh, Jay NZ lives there." Darry said.  
  
"Jay.....NZ..... interesting. I WANNA MEET HIM!" she said, and with the blink of an eye, she was already across the street.  
  
"funny, she is kinda like Soda," Dally whispered under his breath.  
  
Trish's***************** POV I ran to the house.  
  
"hey!" Two-bit screamed," he will not be opening it to just anyone!"  
  
"I'll hold," I yelled in reply. I went to go sit on the wired fence and began kicking it with my heels as soon as I got up. I have this thing for being impatient at times and most of all, lazy. But this time, I was impatient. It seemed like eternity the way they were walking across the street. I mean, it IS just across the street. I was kicking the fence when I suddenly lost my balance and fell over backwards. The back of my knees held on the edge of the top of the fence.  
  
"you alright?" Soda said, slowly running to me.  
  
"just fine.....just hanging around," I said, tucking my shirt in because it had already fallen down to my belly," CURSE YOU GRAVITY!" I said aloud.  
  
"lemme help ya," Soda said, between laughs. he helped me, at least tried. He was laughing too hard and I was encouraging him by laughing my socks off too.  
  
"need help?" asked Darry. Darry's face doesn't really look as good upside down, it looks better does right side up. I laughed in surprise and lost my balance. I fell on Soda who was rolling on the ground, laughing.  
  
Darry helped me up," Soda! Your embarrassing! I mean, she is only about, less than 100 pounds!"  
  
"whats all this?" A boy asked, standing at the door. He had greasy hair, loaded with leather and had big sunglasses on.  
  
"who are you?" I asked. "don't be rude!" Johnny said, under his breath.  
  
"I'm Jay. And you are?" he asked, taking off his sunglasses and revealing blue eyes.  
  
"I'm trish," I said for the second time this day.  
  
"do you have the time?" I asked.  
  
"yeah, its almost 6." He said.  
  
"great! Its just in time! My friend has this killer party! Its got real hot broads and a sick DJ." I said.  
  
"sick? I don't wanna get-"Darry began.  
  
"another word for cool," I replied.  
  
"hm," most of the guys thought out loud.  
  
"and some food," I added.  
  
"sure why not" most of them said.  
  
Jay**********POV  
  
We were at the dingo when I said," where's it gonna be at?"  
  
"I'll show ya!" Trish said and she headed into the men's bathroom.  
  
"the MEN'S room?!?!" I said and then noticed an extra stall," I didn't know the renovated this place."  
  
"they didn't," Soda said.  
  
Trish kicked open the extra stall, revealing a door. "why'd ya kick it?" Darry asked," was it locked?"  
  
"no. you just cant pay me one million dollars to touch something in a men's room." she said.  
  
The gang led the way into the second bathroom and into a room across the hall. Trish turned on some music.  
  
"I'm gonna call and ask my friend if its ok if y'all can come," she said, picking up an phone without a cord.  
  
Steve**********POV  
  
I sat there, listening to the unusual music:  
  
Its labor day and my grandpa just ate 7 fucking hot dogs. Its labor day and my grandpa just ate 7 fucking hot dogs. And he shit shit shit his pants. He always fuckin shit his pants......"  
  
Two-bit began to crack a joke, he walked up to the boom box and said," Stop fucking cussing!" over and over until the song stopped while he was in the fuck in fucking. "I'm not done with my fucking sentence!" he yelled.  
  
"shut your trap Two-bit. we're heading out," Trish said.  
  
As we walked out of the door, I just watched as a surprised look crossed Jay's face when he saw the outside of the house.  
  
"so that bathroom leads to my bathroom?" Jay said.  
  
"its 2004." I said coolly.  
  
He surprisingly took it just fine," ok." 


	3. Shake It Like A Salt Shaker

We headed out to the party. When we got there, a girl was waiting. "heya soda," she said as Trish and her did some sort of handshake thingy," whats up?" "nothing," me and Trish both said at the same time. Trish introduced us all to her. "is she paying you to take up these identities?" she asked me and then saw Jay," who are YOU?" "I'm Jay," he said," and you are?" "all yours," she said, kind of in a trance but then broke out," I mean, I'm Marianne. Or MnM."  
  
"hey, is Happy Meal here?" Trish asked. "yeah, inside, looking at the mosh pit my parents call a living room," Marianne said, back in a trance. Trish walked inside and I followed, leaving the gang to socialize with Marianne, especially Jay. We met up with a girl who was watching some sort of dance floor by the messiest food table I have ever seen," hi Camille," Trish said. "who's this?" she asked. "I'm Soda," I said. I hate when people ask questions about you to someone really close but your right in front of them, ya dig? "She isn't payin-"she began to say but then I immediately cut her off, "no." the gang came and Marianne was lagging behind, really bonding with Jay.  
  
We stood there, watching the dancing. "it looks so funny," Trish said," them dancing really close. Its like doing IT, but with clothes on and your standing up." we all began to laugh. Jay suddenly grabs Marianne's hand and drags her to the middle of the dance floor," I wanna try!" he said as he went. "Marianne!" Trish said and then broke out into hysterics.  
  
Dally**********POV  
  
I liked that music, suddenly the DJ changed it to some sort of pop," hey!" I said," I liked that music!" I ran up to the DJ station. "sorry," the girl said, not even bothering to give me a glance.  
  
That was one hot broad DJ-ing right there. She changed the music back to rock from pop," let me go in her room, I wanna take off her clothes. Show me the way to bed, show me the way you move.....," the song said. "hey babe," I said, going up to her and pressing myself against her, I held her hips," wanna do what that song says in a bedroom upstairs?" I let my lips softly caress her ear.  
  
"boy is that your lip?" she said, kind of pushing me away," don't you get mouthy with me, I will kick that lil butt of yours. I swear, I did that to my last boy." "damn," I said, under my breath, looking her over. She had a big..... BIG chest. "hey, I'm up here," she said, pointing at her eyes.  
  
"what's your name honey?" I asked, sweetly. "Azia," she said.  
  
Trish*******---POV  
  
Azia handed the head phones over to here sister, Bianca," Spin for a while." She said. Azia let me, Dally and Soda towards the end of the dance floor. Bianca then began spinning 'shake it like a salt shaker.' Me and Azia couldn't help it, we started dancing. Don't worry, not with each other, I was standing a few feet away, behind her. Soda and Dally were staring at us like we were psychos. Azia quickly tried to solve that problem, she grabbed Dally and began dancing against him. His eyes opened really wide. "hey Aiza!" I yelled over the music," looks like he popped a boner!" she gave a chuckle," Soda looks a bit bored. Why'd don't you help him with that?" I grabbed Soda and began writhing against him. Surprisingly, he moved with the beat.  
  
"hahaha," I told azia," mine actually moves. Yours is just like a statue." "oh, mine can move," she said to me and then said to Dally," c'mon Dally, move!" Dally moved alright. He moved to just the right spot if he knew what to do. He took a step backwards. "oh, c'mon!" Azia said sarcastically.  
  
Johnny**********POV  
  
Me and Camille sat against the hood of the car, watching people arrive at the party. We were smoking, I bet we looked real tuff. "welcome to the psychos only party. Enjoy!" Camille said to everyone and then blew smoke in their face. After she greeted people like that about 10 times, I gave a low chuckle. "I always wondered," I lied," if kissing a girl that smokes is like licking an ashtray." I know, it isn't the right thing to say but , hey, I gotta give it a shot. She giggled," you got that from a book in Trish's room, huh?" that's all she said and then there was awkward silence. "why don't you find out?" she said. 'yess!" I thought. She pressed her lips against mine.  
  
Somehow, Ponyboy found out that the car was unlocked and was sitting in the driver's seat. He honked the horn. "Go Johnnycakes!" he yelled, thrusting his fists up high in the air," Take her home tonight!" I felt myself turn bright red but luckily it was hidden by the dark night.  
  
Jay*********POV  
  
I was dancing with Marianne when someone came up to her and whispered something in her ear. "no no no no!" she said," everyone get out! Get out, get out, get out!" the house slowly emptied until it was just the three girls and the gang left. I went to the kitchen to find the floor covered in soap suds. "dumb people," Marianne said," who would body slide on a dirty floor? And I don't even have a mop to clean it up!" "I'll drive ya to the nearest rite aid," Trish offered," and then we can get some ice cream there. What do you say?"  
  
"to the dork mobile!" Marianne said and headed out, I didn't know what that meant and I didn't ask. As soon as I saw the car we had to take, the message came clear across my head. it was a van.  
  
AT RITE AID [[still jay]] "hey, why don't ya'll go inside and do a lil browsin before you get the ice cream. Me and azia will stay right here," Trish said as she parked the car in front of the door. "I want icey cream!" Soda yelled and practically hopped out of the van. Ew, a van. The rest of us filed out of the van, keeping our distance from the psychotic freak hopping into the store in front of us.  
  
Azia*********POV  
  
Shake it like a salt shaker began playing again. Trish had all the windows rolled down and so I cranked up the music. The music echoed throughout the parking lot. We began dancing again. Not with each other! I'm not gay. I gazed at the door for it suddenly opened. Before I knew it, I was staring at two really hot skater boys and they were staring back. I don't know what got into me but I whispered to Trish," Dare you to ask for a picture." "your on," she answered, she then caught their attention. Not really, it was already on us. Well, she licked her lips seductively and then motioned them here with her forefinger. They immediately jumped to the occasion, I could tell, but hid it by walking over coolly.  
  
"yeah?" the taller one asked. "give me a picture, hot-shot, it'll last longer than I want," Trish said and whipped out her camera phone. She took the picture and they stood, waiting for something. What that something is, I don't know, but who cares. "thanks," she said. The gang came into the van, with no ice cream, and Trish floored it. Laughing her brains out, she said," suckers."  
  
"where's the ice cream?" I asked. "the freezer got busted and the icey cream got all meltedy," Soda asked, acting really juvinille. We came home and found Marianne's kid brother sitting on the couch, watching TV. "what are you doing home?!?!" Marianne asked. "I got kicked out of Alexis's house, we were causing too much of a riot. Anyway smart one, the parents are coming home tomorrow morning, they just called." "dammit," Marianne said," Please Miguel! Help me!" "no way," the meanest brother in all the world said. "I'll tell mom about the progress report. D is for DORK!" Marianne said, really aiming to blackmail. "ok! fine! Whatever!" Miguel said.  
  
Ponyboy********POV  
  
I glanced at the time, 1:30. "we gotta go, Darry's gonna flip! He said to be home by 12!" we all walked out, even Trish, Azia and Camille," see you tomorrow at school, Marianne." They each called out. Oh yeah, tomorrow's Monday, Soda's day off. Maybe we can spend the night in 2004 or they can spend the night. Soda might even go see how school will be.... Maybe I'll force him and say that its gonna close the vortex if one doesn't stay with the person for at least one day. He's so gullible. Good 'ol gullible Soda. 


	4. author's note

Im sorry I haven't been updating. Im currently working on a new story up on .the link is in my profile if you are interested in reading it.  

Please read and review! I promise to update later.


End file.
